Christmas Quod Mutari Omnia
by Las Hijas del Frio
Summary: Esme acostumbraba pasar la navidad llena de lujos y lo mejor de lo mejor. Cuando su novio la deja, ella busca a quien la acompañe a su fiesta de navidad. Logra conseguir una cita - Carlisle, un hombre que le hace ver que la navidad no requiere siempre la perfección.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Quod Mutari Omnia**

**Contest FFAD: Perfecta Navidad.**

**Escrito por: Dulce Sanabria.**

**Beteado por Sarita Martínez Beta FFAD**** ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Disclaimer: **La saga le pertenece a S. Meyer. La trama le pertenece a "Las Hijas del Frío."

**- Capítulo 1 -**

Estaba devastada. ¿Cómo podía haber personas tan horribles en el mundo? Él, al que tanto había amado, al que me había entregado en cuerpo y alma… Sólo así de la nada mi novio termina conmigo. Alec, el nombre del hombre que acababa de destrozar mi vida y todo lo que me importaba. Un día tan bueno que terminó siendo uno de los peores de mi vida.

_**Flashback**_

_Nos habíamos reunido como todos los sábados para cenar juntos. Era como una tradición única de nosotros dos, algo que nos distinguía y nos la pasábamos muy bien así. Recordaba todos esos momentos especiales con él. Algunos días sólo comíamos, pero en otros me traía sorpresas, como quedarse toda la noche viendo películas juntos, abrazados en el sillón de su casa. Sabía que eso me encantaba, solo tener su piel junto a la mía era… especial._

_Pero este sábado se comportó muy distante conmigo… casi como si no deseara estar ahí. Al principio no le di importancia, pensé que debería de estar agobiado con sus obligaciones de arquitecto, por todas esas veces que no podíamos estar juntos por su trabajo y esos proyectos._

_Cenamos en silencio, comentando de vez en cuando lo que nos había pasado a lo largo de toda la semana; pero como el silencio se volvió un poco incómodo para los dos, decidí levantarme y poner un poco de música que nos gustaba a ambos. Diferíamos mucho en ese aspecto, por lo cual yo debía ser muy cuidadosa de no poner nada que no le gustara._

—_Mmm… Esme… —dijo con voz entrecortada. Bajó la mirada y después de un rato de pensarlo suspiró y agregó—: Tengo que decirte algo. —Me tomó de la mano y suspiró de nuevo—. Creo que esto ya… ya no está funcionando. __—Solté su mano. Pensé que me iba a decir unas palabras de amor o tal vez había llegado por fin el momento que tanto había ansiado de que me propusiera matrimonio, algo que había estado esperando después de rebasar el año juntos. Pero esto fue como si él me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica justo en el corazón._

—_Pero, ¿por qué? —Fue lo único que acerté a decir; tenía tantas preguntas, pero mi mente no podía procesar nada estaba en __'__shock__'__, me levanté de la mesa indignada y empecé a sollozar era lo que siempre hacia cuando me sentía tan frustrado, cuando no podía ni siquiera decir algo. Él me miró, sus ojos no denotaban más que vacío, no le importó que estuviera a punto de desmayarme y como la persona más insensible del mundo, tomó su saco de la silla y con una voz de desprecio me dijo:_

— _¿Sabes? Ya presentía que harías esto, así que me voy, no puedo soportar tus ataques de sentimientos y de quejas. No necesito a alguien tan… Olvídalo. Me voy con mis amigos. —Salió disparado azotando la puerta detrás de él._

_En ese momento me derrumbé por completo. Todo mi ser estaba colapsando. No podía entender lo que había dicho… ¿que no me quería?, ¿que era muy…? No me importaba lo que pasara en lo que quedaba de la noche. Me dolía la cabeza, sólo quería dormir… y olvidar._

_**Fin de flashback**_

El sol que entraba por la ventana me deslumbraba. Ya era de mañana y no me había dado cuenta. Para mí sólo había pasado un instante. Aunque fuera diciembre, el sol me cegaba con fuerza… Apenas logré levantarme como pude y cerré las persianas. Suspiré. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero es que con él pasé momentos tan…

No pude evitar sumergirme en una serie de recuerdos. Creo que esto solamente me atormentaba, todos esos momentos: las salidas, las cenas, los paseos, los bailes donde estaba tan orgullosa de tener a un novio tan guapo sólo para mí… Pero estaba muy equivocada. Después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta que yo no hice nada para molestarlo de esa forma. Siempre fui buena y hasta llegué a dejarme controlar para complacerlo, todo para nada. Quizás sería algo que hizo él…

Pensando en mi cama jadeé repentinamente. Me llegó a la cabeza un recuerdo que había enterrado en lo profundo de mi subconsciente.

Todo había empezado en una pequeña reunión en mi casa. Exactamente la primera vez que les presenté mi novio a toda la familia. Mi prima, si así podía llamarse a pesar de que nos odiamos desde el día que nos vimos, se pasó todo el día mirándolo y yo había sonreído. Me encantaba ganarle en lo que fuera. Vi cómo ella se acercó, empezó a platicar animadamente con él, le rozó la mano y le 'acomodó' el cuello de la camisa. No lo tomé en cuenta porque pensaba que Alec me era leal, pero ahora sospechaba que ella había tenido algo que ver en su abandono. Encontré más detalles, como cuando conversaban usando palabras que nadie más que ellos entendían, o cuando Alec se iba después de ella y regresaban al mismo tiempo.

No podía seguir pensando en eso, me estaba haciendo daño. Estaba claro, ella me lo había quitado.

Me inundaba un sentimiento de intensa humillación e ira, y aunque no me agradaba sentirme así, mi cuerpo lo acogió.

Fue entonces cuando llegué a un acuerdo conmigo misma. Uno de los acuerdos que sólo conoces tú y es para cumplirlo por tu beneficio. Decidí que no me iba a afectar su abandono… No volvería a sufrir por él. No le iba a prestar atención si me lo encontraba del brazo de mi prima, no existiría en mi mundo y no volvería a ser lo único que me importaba.

Mi corazón estaba tan dañado, se había partido en miles de pedazos pequeños que nadie podría llegar a unir; así que solamente deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida sin sentir nada. Absolutamente nada.

_No volveré a enamorarme… ¡Jamás!_ Mis manos se hicieron puños con la fuerza con la que estaban apretadas y me levanté de la cama. Ese sentimiento me ayudó, me dio fuerzas para seguir y volver a vivir. _Mi vida volverá, pero será sólo mía._

_-CQMO-_

Era el día en el que mi familia decidiría qué organizaríamos esta Navidad. Podía ser un viaje, un baile en un salón o alguna otra cosa que se les ocurriera. Amaba esas fiestas, la verdad no era porque pasaría un tiempo con mi familia, sino porque era como una competencia con mi prima de quién era mejor: el mejor vestido, el mejor peinado, los mejores zapatos, y hasta el mejor novio. Todo en lo que pudieras ser mejor que la otra.

El último año que nos reunimos, mi prima había ganado el mejor vestuario, pero yo le gané llevando al novio más guapo. Alec era perfecto para estar rodeado de esa gente. Elegante, presumido y… encantador.

Este año ya no podría llevarlo, pero no podía quedarme atrás y dejar que mi prima me opacara. ¿A quién llevaría? Mis amigos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para opacar a Carmen y que le gustara a mi familia.

Bajé a almorzar un cereal y un jugo de naranja, prendí la tele y me quedé absorta pensando en alguien que tuviera suficiente para satisfacer a toda mi familia, hasta que llegó como un rayo la imagen del hombre perfecto para eso. ¡Carlisle! El guapo doctor que me atendió cuando me lastimé la mano por accidente un fin de semana.

Recuerdo cómo al pasar, todas las mujeres inevitablemente volteaban a mirarlo, su hermoso cabello dorado y su hermosa sonrisa que hizo que no pudiera evitar devolvérsela a pesar del fuerte dolor que me aquejaba. Todo combinado con esa bata blanca que le daba un aire de superioridad, hicieron que no pudiera evitar sentir atracción por él.

Cuando entró al consultorio su voz era tan encantadora y al mismo tiempo tan tranquilizante, pero lo que más me dejó absorta es que él no me trataba como cualquier hombre lo haría por ser muy hermosa. Era muy caballeroso conmigo y eso me encantó.

Tenía que verlo. Mi familia no podía pensar que era una solterona, pero el problema era… ¿cómo?

Pensé en topármelo algún día por 'coincidencia' cerca de su casa, en un café, en la librería o simplemente en la calle. No era posible, sencillamente porque no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía ni a dónde iba, mucho menos conocía a alguien que lo supiera.

Sólo sabía que trabajaba en el Hospital St. Mary. Lo había conocido en una ocasión, en un torneo de tenis en el que me lastimé la mano y el hospital más cercano era ese, aunque para mí fuera un hospital de cuarta. ¡Eso era! Tenía que verlo por casualidad ahí. Pero de nuevo, otro recuerdo llegó a mi mente como un rayo e hizo que mis esperanzas se esfumaran.

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando llegué sólo quería que me atendieran. Mi mano me dolía demasiado y la verdad no me importaba quién llevara ahí más tiempo. Empecé a quejarme con mi chofer y él trataba de hacer lo posible porque yo no me enojara._

—_Señorita, cálmese, en un momento la atenderán. Sólo sea paciente…_

— _¡Me estás diciendo que sea paciente! _—_le grité en la cara. Ese chofer no me iba a hablar así_—._ ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sólo quiero que me atiendan!, ¿no hay un doctor o alguien que sea capaz de atenderme? _

_Creo que el doctor Cullen fue el único que se atrevió a lidiar conmigo en el estado en el que estaba, ya que de inmediato me pasaron a un consultorio; me trató como un caballero, me hizo pasar y con voz serena me pidió que me sentara en una camilla. Su voz tenía un claro tono de amabilidad y yo lo obedecí. Me causó un poco de conmoción ver que me trataba igual que a las demás personas, no sólo como una niña rica. Trató de que no me lastimara mientras me revisaba la mano, me preguntó amablemente cómo me había pasado el accidente mientras me la vendaba. Yo le empecé a contar y él me escuchó con mucha atención, cosa que me hizo sentir muy cómoda; algo que no sentía con otras personas. Sentía que podía ser yo misma, aunque fuera una berrinchuda en esos momentos._

_Pero de repente pareció que el mismo diablo entró al consultorio._

_Aparentemente era su esposa quien, sin importarle que estuviera en medio de una consulta, entró como si fuera la dueña del lugar._

_Era hermosa, lo acepto, pero no tenía ni una pizca de buenos modales, mucho menos trataría de ser cordial cuando le decían algo, __**eso**__ podía notarse inmediatamente. No se parecía en nada a su esposo._

_Después de llegar le gritó desde la puerta con una terrible voz y aún peores modales._

—_Carlisle, ¡ven ahora!_

_Carlisle me sonrió con un poco de pena y su rostro se sonrojó un poco: _—_Lo siento mucho, creo que es una emergencia. Ya vuelvo. _—_Salió rápidamente del consultorio. Al parecer su conversación fue muy corta, porque un momento después volvió. Podía notarse que estaba furioso, pero después de un largo suspiro olvidó todo y tuvo una sonrisa de nuevo._

_**Fin de flashback**_

Sí, eso iba a ser un problema. Él tenía una esposa. Creo que tendría que hacer otra cosa. Buscar a alguien más, quizás. Esto iba a ser todo un reto.

— ¿Esme? —me llamó mi madre.

Salí de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con toda mi familia mirándome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Sí?

—No has dicho nada sobre los arreglos de la fiesta de Navidad —dijo Carmen con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguna noticia que quieras decirnos?

Estaba provocándome, lo sabía. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme molesta.

—De hecho sí, Carmen —respondí con una sonrisa amable—. Lo que sea que elijan está bien. ¡No puedo esperar a que conozcan a mi nuevo novio!

— ¿Pero qué pasó con Alec? —preguntó mi madre—. Él es un buen chico.

—Será bueno, pero parece que no aprecia lo que tiene y prefiere a la basura —dije esto último dirigiendo mi atención hacia Carmen, quien me trataba de asesinar con la mirada.

Al final se decidió que haríamos una cena con una pequeña pista de baile para todos los que desearan bailar. Antes de irme alcancé a ver cómo un familiar auto rojo se detenía y Carmen subía en él, entonces pude verlo por un momento. No pude evitar mirar a Alec y Carmen mientras se iban juntos en su lujoso auto.

-CQMO-

Había sobrevivido unos días más, ya era miércoles, faltaban cinco días para la cena de Navidad y quería salir. Podría esperar a fin de semana, pero no quería hacerlo. Mis dos amigas, Chelsea y Renata, tenían ganas de ir de compras y creo que yo también. Porque esto me ayudaría a "superar" a Alec, aunque también era un buen pretexto para faltar a clases sin preocuparse de ser regañada después. Sólo con una cara de niña buena con mi querido padre y todo estaba solucionado: el permiso, el auto y sobre todo la tarjeta de crédito. Así que me hallaba en camino al centro comercial para encontrarme con Chelsea y Renata, y comprar algo.

— ¡Ah! —solté un gran suspiro al darme cuenta de mi situación. Ya tenía 24 años, había terminado mi carrera en decoración de interiores en la universidad del estado, pero por cumplir los deseos de mi padre y por no querer empezar a trabajar (ya que tengo todo y no lo necesito). En mi último año me había inscrito en la especialidad de Decoración del Renacimiento. Me encantaba la elegancia que presentaba esa época. Todos esos lujos, decoraciones, y sobre todo ese amor que se profesaban a la antigua. Yo quería algo así, pero al parecer en esta época ya no existe tal cosa como el amor verdadero.

A pesar del logro de terminar mi carrera y ser una de las mejores de la generación, no me sentía satisfecha. Y eso se debía a que no estaba casada y mucho menos comprometida. Mi gusto por decorar no podía superar mis ansias de casarme, ser feliz y comenzar a formar una familia. Todas las mujeres de mi familia se encontraban con pareja, comprometidas, o felizmente casadas. Yo tenía miedo de no tener a alguien con quién estar, de no ser feliz como ellas.

Mientras iba en el auto me fijaba en todas las familias felices que paseaban por la calle, a esas hermosas parejas que llevaban toda su vida juntos y recordé a Alec recogiendo a Carmen después de nuestra 'reunión familiar'. Debía admitir que aunque hubiera resultado ser un desgraciado, había sido mi posibilidad de sentar cabeza y casarme. En serio debía conseguir a alguien.

Cuando llegué al centro comercial, pensé que podría ser buena idea buscar de una vez el vestido para Navidad. Tenía que encontrar el perfecto para deslumbrar a todos y hacer que ciertas personas no se sintieran las líderes del mundo.

— ¡Hola chicas! —les dije a mis amigas que ya se encontraban ahí desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¡Hola Esme! —Llegaron, me dieron un gran abrazo y yo se los devolví. Ellas eran mis mejores amigas y las quería mucho, habíamos pasado tantos momentos juntas y ahora estaban dispuestas a subir mis ánimos con algo que todas amábamos.

—Oigan, chicas… —Empecé diciendo para llamar su atención—. ¿Me harían un gran favor? —les pregunté con una falsa cara de preocupación para ver sus reacciones y me encontré encantada con sus caras que se llenaron de preocupación al instante. Me encantaba ver que podía contar con ellas a todo momento.

—Claro, Esme. ¿Qué pasa? —contestó Chelsea, a lo que continuó Renata.

—Claro, sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte, querida.

Yo sonreí y les dije con una gran sonrisa:

— ¡Vamos a comprar mi vestido para la fiesta de Navidad! —Ellas dieron pequeños gritos de alegría acompañados de un par de saltos.

Cuando traté de tranquilizarlas, casi me llevaron a rastras hacia las tiendas. Pasamos un rato muy agradable entre tienda y tienda, también tomamos un pequeño descanso para tomar un café y de paso ver a los chicos que pasaban por ahí, aunque yo no estaba de humor para eso precisamente. Pero ellas sabían perfectamente cómo alegrarme el día. Logré reírme y casi olvidar todas mis penas.

Al llegar a mi tienda favorita, empezamos a ver los posibles vestidos, y encontré el atuendo perfecto. Justo en frente de mí estaba el mejor vestido de todos los tiempos: largo, blanco, entallado, con algunos brillos en la parte del pecho y la espalda cruzada.

Todas gritamos al verlo y me animaron a que me lo probara. Al estar dentro del probador escuché a unas señoras hablando, pero no les puse mucha atención hasta que escuché que lo mencionaron.

— ¡Sí! ¡El doctor Cullen! —exclamó una voz chillona. Pegué mi oreja a la pared. Por supuesto que no me iba a perder lo que ellas decían de él.

—Escuché que su esposa lo acaba de dejar hace algunas semanas —dijo la señora de la voz chillona.

—Sí, es cierto. Mi esposo trabaja ahí y me dijo que en todo el hospital andan muchos rumores respecto a eso —le contestó otra voz.

— ¿Cuáles rumores? Pobre del doctor, tan guapo que es y aparte tan buena gente. —La voz chillona resonó en el probador y yo seguí en silencio, tratando de que no descubrieran que las estaba escuchando.

—Pues deja te cuento todos los chismes. —Empezó a contar la otra voz en un tono de suspenso—. Él era muy buen esposo, aunque ella fuera muy mala y mal educada, le soportaba hasta los berrinches que hacía tan seguido en el hospital. Creo que por una parte fue por su hijo. No quería dejar al pobre niño indefenso, sin padre, hasta que un día él salió temprano del trabajo, lo cual era muy raro en él…

La voz chillona reaccionó con un bufido de indignación, pero el relato continuó.

—Dijo que era por motivos personales y salió corriendo, llegó a su casa para encontrar que su esposa se había largado, dejándolo solo con el bebé. Al parecer tan solo se despidió con una nota. Creo que decía que se había ido con alguien mejor… y más rico. La muy descarada se fue del país sin dejar rastro.

Las señoras siguieron con comentarios, en ese instante salieron así que no pude seguir escuchando.

¡Pero qué malvada mujer! Yo nunca le hubiera deseado algo tan cruel a nadie, mucho menos a él. Pero eso facilitaba que diera rienda suelta a mis planes, ahora con mi camino libre de esposas histéricas. Ya no dañaría a una familia. Sólo iríamos a la fiesta y fingiríamos que éramos novios. Eso si él aceptaba.

Ese día había sido muy bueno, conseguí el vestido que quería, y las noticias que me salvarían de las habladurías de mi familia.

Sólo faltaba planear cómo lo lograría, cómo lo conquistaría… Y ahí sentada se me ocurrió la idea perfecta.

Al salir de los probadores, fingí que me torcía el tobillo en uno de los escalones. Mis amigas se preocuparon por mí inmediatamente y me llevaron al hospital más cercano, que casualmente era el Hospital St. Mary; pero no sin antes comprar mi vestido.

Llegamos a la sala de urgencias y les pedí a mis amigas que por favor me atendiera él, porque era el único en el que confiaba. Ellas lo aceptaron y después de un rato por fin pude llegar a su consultorio.

Al entrar me quedé paralizada, él me sonrió y me pidió que pasara, pero algo en él había cambiado. Su sonrisa ya no era la de antes, ahora estaba vacía.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —me preguntó tan amablemente como la vez pasada.

Tardé un momento en responder ya que se veía muy mal, tenía unas grandes ojeras y se notaba simplemente triste.

—Sí, me torcí el tobillo y me duele. Ayúdeme por favor.

—Claro, con mucho gusto señorita. —Me revisó cuidadosamente y mandó a hacer unas radiografías para ver si era grave. Al estar esperando fuera de la sala de Rayos X, decidí preguntarle por qué se veía tan mal, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

— ¿Qué le pasa doctor? —indagué. Sinceramente, no esperaba lo que me dijo, pero me sorprendió al contestarme.

—Es que… mi esposa me dejó. Creo que no pierdo nada en comentarle, considerando que todos aquí parecen ya saberlo.

Se veía tan triste, que de verdad me apené al haber preguntado eso y sin planearlo le dije:

—No se preocupe, a mí también me acaba de dejar mi novio. —No creía lo que acababa de decirle, ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante tontería? Él volteó y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo antes de desviar la vista. Tendría que aprovechar eso—. Doctor, usted y yo tenemos mala suerte en el amor, pero con algo hay que contentarnos, ¿no?

Me miró y los dos sonreímos. Era todo tan fácil al estar con él. En ese momento llegaron los resultados del estudio y, por supuesto, no tenía nada. Volvimos a su consultorio y en ese momento antes de irme le hice la pregunta.

—Doctor, ¿quiere ir a tomar un café conmigo uno de estos días para animarnos? —Él volteó, un poco extrañado por mi pregunta, pero creo que le agradó la idea.

—Está bien, ¿qué le parece mañana a las nueve de la noche al salir de mi turno? Nos veremos en el café de aquí en frente. Dejaré a la niñera por un rato más. —Le dediqué una sonrisa de asentimiento y me marché.

Toda la noche estuve pensando cómo le haría para invitarlo a la fiesta con tan poco tiempo de antelación y creo que la almohada me dio la respuesta…

-CQMO-

Al día siguiente me pasé todo el día pensando en cómo me comportaría en la 'cita' para lograr que aceptara mi invitación. Estuve de pie frente a mi armario por casi una hora, pensando en qué atuendo escoger. Después de una gran búsqueda, encontré un conjunto que decía _"soy linda"_ y no gritaba _"estoy desesperada"._ Conduje lo más rápido que pude al café y cuando llegué elegí una mesa para esperarlo.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Esme —me saludó cordialmente Carlisle con una sonrisa, yo lo saludé y le pedí que se sentara. Después de pedir lo que ordenamos, decidí empezar una conversación.

—Y... dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con tu pequeño? Claro, si es que te gustaría que yo lo sepa.

Su semblante se llenó de tristeza cuando mencioné a su hijo, pero aún así comenzó a contar la historia.

—Él está en mi casa y… como sabes, mi esposa lo dejó conmigo y ahora sólo yo me tengo que hacer cargo de él. Pero cuando estoy en el hospital, la niñera es quien lo atiende. Es algo difícil, pero aún así lo sacaré adelante, no importa lo que cueste. Yo amo a mi hijo.

Eso fue tan… sincero. No noté ni una nota de ironía, enojo o sarcasmo mientras hablaba. Era un hombre dulce y bueno. —No creo que esa mujer te mereciera. Te mereces a alguien mejor —le dije honestamente. Él se rio y me respondió.

—No lo creo. Ella era una buena mujer en el fondo. Yo la amaba… y la sigo amando. —Esa declaración lo puso algo incómodo y le dio un giro inesperado a la conversación—. Y a ti, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿por qué tu novio terminó contigo?

Me reí con nerviosismo y decidí responderle con la verdad.

—En resumen, me dejó por mi prima y yo no sé qué hice para que me dejara por ella. —Él me miró sin decir nada, me tomó de la mano y las estrechamos, en señal de que nos apoyábamos mutuamente.

Después de eso sólo pudimos hablar de cosas como el trabajo, nuestros pasatiempos, y algunos de nuestros gustos. Insistió en pagar la cuenta y después de salir nos pusimos a caminar por la calle. En nuestro camino nos topamos con una pista de hielo e inmediatamente entramos, nos pusimos patines y entramos a la pista. No era muy buena patinando y casi terminé resbalándome, pero él me tomó de la mano y evitó que me cayera. Se rió un poco y apretó mi mano.

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos así —dijo señalando nuestras manos—. No quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar.

Yo asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa. Pasamos más tiempo en la pista, riendo a más no poder porque era pésima y seguía resbalándome. Después de un rato, decidimos que era hora de irnos. Nos estábamos quitando los patines y le pedí que me pasara mi bolsa. Al dármela, se me cayó y descubrió en ella mi vestido para la cena.

—Creo que de aquí te irás a una fiesta muy importante, ¿no? —Yo me sonrojé sin saber por qué, pero me recuperé rápido debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

—No, es para la fiesta de Navidad. —Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Era la oportunidad perfecta—. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Será divertido y aparte no tengo a nadie que quiera ir conmigo. —Entonces me puse a considerar que tal vez él ya tenía planes—. Aunque no sé si ya tengas planes de ir con tu familia… —Ahora me sentía como una tonta por haber considerado eso antes.

—La verdad no. —La voz de Carlisle se escuchó antes de que pudiera pedirle una disculpa—. Mi familia vive en otra ciudad y casi no los veo. En años pasados, siempre la pasábamos… en la casa de los padres de Elizabeth.

En ese caso, entonces quizás aún podría convencerlo.

— ¿Lo ves? Vamos, así nos hacemos compañía y te divertirás. ¡Vamos! —le pedí e hice un gran puchero para que aceptara. Eso le causó mucha gracia y después de seguir insistiendo un poco más, aceptó. Me acompañó a mi auto, le dije dónde sería la cena y dónde nos veríamos. Me deseó una buena noche, se despidió y se fue.

Faltaban cuatro días para la cena y yo lo había logrado. Ya tenía con quién ir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Quod Mutari Omnia**

**Escrito por: Ana Hernandez (Ary Tomlinson)**

**Beteado por Sarita Martínez, Beta FFAD (www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction)**

**Disclaimer:** La saga le pertenece a S. Meyer. La trama le pertenece a "Las Hijas del Frio".

**- Capítulo 2 -**

Llegué a mi hogar, un departamento que con el tiempo se había convertido en mi hogar. Había vivido muchos momentos especiales en él, momentos de inmensa felicidad pero también de profunda tristeza. Este lugar era especial para mí y todo estaba a la perfección… tal como yo quería: las decoraciones, los muebles, los colores. En fin, todo era perfecto, o al menos para mí lo era. Después de todo, yo era diseñadora de interiores. Tenía que hacer que mi hogar reflejara mi forma de ser y tuviera estilo – y debo decir que lo logré de una manera asombrosa.

Claro, mi padre me dio dinero para todo, pero me alegraba que hubiera sido _mi_ creación. Es el único trabajo donde pongo en práctica mi 'don', donde hago lo que amo sin ninguna presión, sin ningún prejuicio. Simplemente hago lo que amo.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa de la entrada. Mi plan era disfrutar de un largo y relajante tiempo en mi bañera, y justamente eso hice. Entré al baño, preparé la bañera a una temperatura no muy fría ni muy caliente, simplemente lo ideal para el clima que hacía. Después de todo, era invierno. Coloqué un par de velas aromáticas, de esas velas que parecen sacadas del cielo y que huelen increíble. El baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor, me desvestí y me metí a la bañera, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Aproveché ese tiempo para pensar.

Este día había resultado en ser algo asombroso para mí. Encontré mi vestido perfecto, logré conseguir que el _Doctor_ Carlisle me acompañara a la cena familiar, todo estaba listo para opacar a mi 'querida' prima Carmen. Estaba seguro que esta iba a ser _mi_ Navidad. No me iba a importar ver a Alec con Carmen, porque a mi lado iba a estar el atractivo Carlisle, así mi familia no me diría nada de sermones por estar sola y ser soltera. Además, también evitaría ser el tema de conversación de esta Navidad. Sólo una pequeña complicación me vino a la mente: Carlisle pensaba que iba a ir como mi "amigo", pero lo que necesitaba era que me acompañara como mi "novio". ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso? ¿Aceptaría pretender ser mi novio? Tendría que verlo mañana y convencerlo.

¡Sí! Eso iba a hacer. Le pediría y le haría pucheros para convencerlo. ¡Listo! Ahora todo estaba arreglado, o al menos eso pensé.

El sueño empezó a invadirme. Salí de la bañera completamente relajada, me puse mi pijama y fui a cenar algo ligero. Al terminar, finalmente me dirigí a mi cama, me acurruqué entre mis sábanas y cobertores, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Al día siguiente, un ruido insistente me despertó. Adormilada, me di cuenta de que era mi celular. Con un gruñido, me levanté con pereza y contesté. Era mi madre. _¿Madre?_ La quiero, pero sentía que no era la típica madre cariñosa que se preocupaba por su hija. Supongo que el hecho de ser ricos y tener dinero en exceso cambiaba la perspectiva de la vida.

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Buenos días, cariño!

—Buenos días, madre —le respondí.

— ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

—Estaba dormida y tú me despertaste —le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No fuiste a la escuela? Esme, sabes que no me gusta que faltes —me regañó.

—Madre, ya terminé mis exámenes, así que ya no tengo que ir a la escuela.

—Oh, claro, cariño. Perdón.

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu llamada, madre? —pregunte.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Uh, ¿podrías venir a la casa? Recuerda que vamos a pasar tiempo en familia.

Claro. Tiempo _en familia._

—Por supuesto, madre. Lo había olvidado. Me arreglaré y después iré para allá.

—Aquí te esperamos, cariño.

—Adiós.

Terminé la llamada y me tiré a mi cama. ¿Tiempo familiar? Sí, claro, y los pingüinos vuelan.

Pero sabía bien que no había salida de estos asuntos, así que me vestí con ropa no muy llamativa, pero tampoco demasiado simple. Me lavé el rostro, me cepillé el cabello, me hice un peinado lindo y finalmente me maquillé. Antes de salir del cuarto, acomodé mi cama rápidamente.

_Tengo que conseguir a un ama de llaves o a alguien que haga la limpieza aquí,_ pensé mientras desayunaba. Tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto, bajé al sótano del edificio donde tenía mi auto estacionado, lo arranqué y partí rumbo a la casa de mi familia. A _mi_ casa. En el camino pasé a comprar un café, ya que estaba segura de que no podría pasar el día con mi familia sin mi dosis de cafeína.

Llegué a mi casa, o mejor dicho mansión. Al parecer a mis padres les pareció racional comprar una enorme casa, aunque esto sólo aumentó la distancia entre nosotros, pero nosotros nos queríamos a nuestro modo. De cualquier manera, no me podía quejar cuando esa casa fue como mi palacio de princesa cuando era niña. Eso para mí era más que suficiente, y mis padres se aseguraron de que no me faltara nada, me inscribieron en las mejores escuelas, me dieron ropa de diseñador, autos de último modelo. Para mí, todo seguía siendo perfecto. Aunque como siempre hay un 'pero', el amor que nos teníamos no era convencional, ¿pero quién necesita algo convencional?

Dejé de pensar y suspiré, bajé de mi auto y toqué el timbre de la puerta. Kendra, nuestra ama de llaves, me abrió la puerta. Entré, no vi a nadie a la vista e inmediatamente me giré hacia Kendra.

— ¿Dónde están todos, Kendra?

—Están en el estudio, la están esperando.

—Oh, claro, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdone.

—No importa, olvídalo.

Entré directo al estudio, ignorando por completo a Kendra.

— ¡Buenos días, familia! —saludé alegremente mientras dejaba mi bolso en una mesita y me sentaba. La mayoría de mi familia se había logrado acomodar ahí. Mis padres, mis tías, quienes no saben hacer otra cosa más que hablar a las espaldas de las personas, mis primos, y claro, mi prima preferida, Carmen.

— ¡Prima! ¿Por qué tan impuntual? —esa era la molesta voz de Carmen.

— ¡Carmen! —Dije con un falso tono de alegría—. Ninguna razón en particular, al menos ninguna de tu incumbencia.

—Perdona, prima —respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Madre, ¿por qué es la reunión? —dije ignorando a Carmen y su 'disculpa'.

—Bueno, cariño, este año estaba pensando que deberíamos tener más espíritu navideño y… ¿qué mejor que poner entre todos el árbol navideño?

— ¿El árbol? Pero ese es el trabajo de los empleados —me quejé.

—Bueno, querida, este año será _nuestro_ trabajo.

—Si tú insistes —suspiré—. Va a ser genial, ¿verdad, Carmen?

En Carmen se veía el entusiasmo que tenía por poner el árbol navideño. Tenía el rostro de que aún no se creía lo que mi madre acababa de decir, pero puso una sonrisa falsa antes de responderme.

—Claro, prima —trató de fingir entusiasmo en su voz, pero falló notablemente.

Ninguno de nosotros quería poner el árbol, ni siquiera mi padre, y él casi siempre apoyaba las ideas de mi madre. Y ni hablar de mis tías, la expresión que tenían era digna de una foto.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —la voz de mi madre nos sacó de la incredulidad que algunos aún teníamos— ¡Vamos! Hay que aprovechar la mañana—dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba rumbo al cuarto siguiente, que era como la continuación del estudio, sólo que separado por una pared. Me levanté de mi lugar, seguí a mi madre y vi que ella ya había ordenado comprar el pino y tenía todos los adornos listos.

_Así que, después de todo no será un trabajo difícil._

El resto de la familia nos siguió. Empezamos a adornar ese hermoso pino que olía increíble. Por primera vez, sentí que sí éramos una familia, bromeamos con toda la naturalidad del mundo, soltamos un poco esos aires de perfección que siempre teníamos y cuando por fin terminamos, nos dimos cuenta que el árbol había quedado divino, desprendía ese espíritu navideño y todos nos sentimos orgullosos porque ese hermoso pino era nuestra obra. Incluso mis tías se veían felices y satisfechas de sí mismas, y mi prima… mi querida prima Carmen, ella sí que era difícil de complacer.

La expresión de su rostro no era de alegría, era de indiferencia. Supongo que esto de la navidad no le agradaba mucho, pero no le di importancia. Su teléfono sonó y ella contestó, pidió disculpas y se retiró. Probablemente Alec había pasado por ella, ¿pero a quién le importaba eso? ¿A mí? ¡No, claro que no! Mis tías y demás primos también se retiraron de nuestra casa, diciendo que nos veríamos en la cena de navidad, quedando sólo mis padres y yo. Estaba a punto de decir que ya me iba, cuando mi madre me interrumpió.

—Cariño, ¿quisieras quedarte a comer con nosotros? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una comida juntos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida— ¿Comer? Eh, sí, claro… —acepté.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y los sirvientes nos pusieron los platos con comida. Realmente pasé un buen rato con mis padres, charlando sobre la escuela y el trabajo. Terminamos de comer y les dije que tenía que irme.

Ellos me vieron con una expresión que decía: "Nuestra pequeña ya es toda una mujer." Me sonrieron y mi padre dijo:

—Claro, querida, puedes irte. Recuerda la cena, ¿eh?

—Sí, padre, ¿cómo podría olvidar la cena?

—De acuerdo, cariño, nos vemos en navidad. Cuídate —se despidió mi madre.

Dicho esto, tomé mi bolso, caminé rumbo a la puerta y Kendra la abrió por mí. Salí, abrí la puerta de mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi departamento.

Cuando llegué, dejé mis cosas en un sillón e hice un recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer.

¡Carlisle! Claro, tenía que hablar con él y explicarle mi situación. ¿Cómo lo haría? Lo descifraría en el camino.

Tomé mi celular y vi la hora. Faltaba una hora y media para que Carlisle saliera de su turno. Mi plan era llamarle cinco minutos antes de que saliera de su turno y preguntarle si podíamos cernos en el mismo café de la vez pasada. Una vez ahí, le explicaría mi 'situación' y le pediría que aceptara.

Por el momento tenía casi una hora libre, _¿qué hago para pasar el tiempo?_ Volteé la mirada a la televisión que estaba justo enfrente de mí. Ya que no veía la televisión desde hace unos días, me recosté en el sillón para ver series por un rato. Tuve suerte cuando inmediatamente encontré mi serie favorita, Dr. House. Comencé a ver la serie por casi toda una hora y el tiempo se me fue volando. Cuando revisé la hora, noté que faltaban sólo diez minutos para que Carlisle terminara su turno. Estaba en su turno matutino y salía a las dos de la tarde, eso me lo había dicho cuando fuimos a tomar café. Me retoqué el maquillaje y mi peinado. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que Carlisle saliera, tomé mi celular y lo llamé.

—Dr. Carlisle Cullen —dijo con un tono formal.

—Hola Carlisle, soy Esme.

—Hola Esme, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Su voz sonaba tan amable…

—Quería ver si podíamos tomar un café, y si podíamos hablar.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Nos vemos en el mismo café del otro día? Sólo le avisaré a la niñera que voy a llegar un poco tarde.

—De acuerdo, ¡gracias! —Sentí un poco de culpa. Él casi no veía a su hijo y quería verlo, pero aún así aceptó tomar un café conmigo. Realmente es un hombre único.

Tomé mi bolso y salí hacia mi auto, lo arranqué y partí rumbo al café. Una vez ahí, pedí una mesa para dos, me senté y esperé a Carlisle. Estaba viendo a la nada, sin pensar en nada en específico, cuando la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hola Esme, ¿cómo has estado? —me dijo mientras me levantaba para no ser descortés.

—Hola Carlisle, estoy bien, ¿y tú? Gracias por haber venido.

—También estoy bien. Algo cansado, pero nada de que preocuparse. Ambos nos sentamos, llamé a la mesera y ella nos dejó el menú. Por alguna razón me empecé a sentir nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle. ¿Cómo le diría?  
Pedimos dos cafés capuchinos y comencé a tratar de explicarle.

—Carlisle, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo es porque quiero pedirte un enorme favor que probablemente no vas a aceptar, pero qué pierdo con preguntarte, ¿verdad? —Carlisle me empezó a ver con una expresión que mostraba que no entendía lo que yo le quería decir, así que continué con mi explicación—. Es respecto a la cena de navidad a la que te invité. Honestamente no sé cómo decirte esto, pero lo mejor sería decirlo de una vez…

—Esme, tan sólo dime, ¿sí? Me estás preocupando. Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

—Bueno… —de la manera más tranquila que pude, se lo dije— ¿Podrías acompañarme como mi novio?

Definitivamente mi pregunta lo sorprendió. El semblante de su rostro cambió, parecía confundido. ¿Y yo? Yo me encontraba extrañamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

_¿Qué me diría? ¿Va a aceptar?_

—Esme, ¿me estás pidiendo que te acompañe como tu novio y no sólo como tu amigo? —cuando me preguntó, se notaba más relajado.

—Sí. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero realmente… te agradecería demasiado que aceptaras. ¿Por favor? No te pediré nada más y te estaré eternamente agradecida. Sólo di que sí, ¿por favor? —empezaba a sonar muy desesperada. Sólo faltaba que me arrodillara y le rogara, pero no haría eso.

—Entonces deja ver si te entendí. ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio o que sólo te acompañe como tu 'novio'? —Hizo comillas en el aire al momento de decir "novio"— ¿Y por qué necesitas que te acompañe como tu novio?

Yo no sabía cómo responderle exactamente. Lo que sea que le respondiera sería decisivo, mi respuesta convencería a Carlisle o simplemente haría que se negara rotundamente. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso sentía algo por mí? ¿Yo sentía algo por él? Es decir, algo más que una simple atracción. Por el momento no sabía la repuesta a esa pregunta, pero era digna de pensar un poco en ella.

Tomé un suspiro.

—Carlisle, lo que sea mejor para ti. Es lo que creas mejor. Yo… yo estaré de acuerdo, ¿y por qué necesito que me acompañes? Porque, como ya te había dicho, mi novio me dejó, pero no te dije por quién me dejó. Me dejó por mi prima. E incluso cuando aún estaba conmigo, me engañaba con ella. Pero yo no lo noté. Algo me decía que algo andaba mal, pero me negué a aceptar la posibilidad de que me estuviera engañando… hasta que él me dejó. Rompió conmigo de una manera muy fría y… —tomé otro suspiro y continué—. Mi prima sigue con mi ex, y lo va a llevar a la fiesta, claro, para restregármelo en la cara. Pero… yo me juré que no dejaría que me afectara y… —Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

—Esme, no sigas. Comprendo tu situación, quieres dar la impresión de que eres fuerte, de que el hecho de que él te haya dejado por tu prima no te afecta. De que el hecho de que ya no está contigo no te importa, pero en realidad te importa y te duele en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Y tú haces hasta lo imposible para evitar ese dolor, pero es inútil…

— ¿Carlisle?

Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando me dijo todo eso. Sentí que eso se lo dijo a sí mismo. Y si eso siente él, entonces lo comprendo a la perfección.

—Carlisle, eso es lo que siento, y si tú me pidieras el mismo favor, yo lo haría porque sé lo que se siente.

—Esme, te haré este favor, no te preocupes. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí, porque ¿quién más puede saber lo que sientes, sino una persona que pasó por lo mismo? Por eso haré esto.

— ¡Gracias Carlisle! En serio, te lo agradezco mucho. —No pude evitar levantarme y abrazarlo. El abrazo lo sorprendió, pero no lo detuvo, y se sintió…

Se sintió bien. Lo solté y me volví a sentar.

—Bueno, Esme, nos vemos en la cena. ¿Paso por ti? Sólo dime la dirección y pasaré por ti a las seis y media. —Se veía feliz.

—Vivo en la tercera avenida, número 55… y de ahí vamos a la cena.

Nos levantamos, él insistió en pagar la cuenta y me acompañó a mi auto. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Nos vemos. ¡Y gracias!

—Sí, no hay por qué. Nos vemos, Esme.

Entré en mi auto y vi cómo Carlisle caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital por su auto. Arranqué rumbo a mi departamento, feliz de haber logrado lo que quería.

-CQMO-

Los días que faltaban para la cena se me pasaron rápido. No hice nada interesante, simplemente me quedé en casa, observé mi serie favorita, fui de compras y planeé un nuevo diseño para mi departamento.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, llegó el día de la cena. ¡Navidad! Había puesto una alarma a las nueve y media de la mañana, y ese ruido fue el que me despertó. Me levanté y fui al baño para ducharme y hacer mi rutina matutina. Después de eso, caminé rumbo a la cocina para almorzar. Cuando terminé, acomodé mi cama, me senté en la orilla de la cama y vi la vista que había por mi ventana. Hoy era mi día. Tenía una cita en la estética para tener un peinado y maquillaje perfecto a las dos y media de la tarde, dando tiempo suficiente para que me maquillaran y peinaran. Regresaría a mi departamento a ponerme mi vestido y mis zapatos, para después esperar a Carlisle para ir a la cena.

Faltaban cuatro horas para mi cita. ¿Qué haría en estas cuatro horas? Me tiré en mi cama y vi hacia el techo.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Me decidí por ver la televisión. Nada como ver buenas series en Navidad. Mientras estaba ahí, pensé que quizás no sería tan mala idea conseguir un trabajo, para evitar tener demasiado tiempo libre. Afortunadamente, el tiempo se me pasó rápido, y cuando fue la hora, apagué el televisor, me vestí con algo simple y partí rumbo a la estética en mi auto.

El tiempo ahí se me pasó rápido, saliendo del lugar con un maquillaje hermoso y un peinado fenomenal. Todo esto opacaría a Carmen. Regresé a mi departamento para ponerme mi vestido y los tacones. Cuando estuve lista, me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Me veía increíble. Me senté a esperar a Carlisle mientras revisaba que no me faltara nada.

Me empecé a sentir ansiosa cuando sonó el timbre, sabiendo que era Carlisle. Tomé mi bolso y un abrigo ligero —ya que, después de todo, era invierno. Me dirigí abajo, y cuando vi a Carlisle me sorprendí. Si con una bata era atractivo, con un traje lo era mucho más. Me le quedé viendo más de lo normal, y creo que lo saludé.

Pensé que Carlisle se hallaba en la misma situación que yo por la forma en la que me veía. Totalmente igual a la forma en la que yo lo miraba. Me contestó el saludo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Luces hermosa, Esme.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves guapo.

Me ofreció su brazo y empezamos a caminar rumbo a su auto. Cuando lo vi, me quedé sorprendida. Era un BMW.

_Así que ser doctor sí es conveniente,_ pensé.

—Lindo auto.

—Gracias. Fue idea de mi esposa comprarlo. Algo que le agradezco ahora —mientras me dijo esto, abrió la puerta por mí, y cuando entré, la cerró. Caminó con gracia hacia su puerta, entró y arrancó el auto.

Le indiqué la dirección de la casa de mis padres y llegamos en un tiempo récord. Cuando llegamos, se veía sorprendido al ver el tamaño de la casa. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Estacionó el auto y se bajó. Me abrió la puerta y cerró su auto como todo un caballero. Me ofreció su brazo y caminamos rumbo a la puerta. A juzgar por los autos, parecía que todos ya estaban aquí. Carlisle tocó el timbre y Kendra nos abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestamos el unísono Carlisle y yo. Pasamos, y cuando Kendra notó mi expresión dijo:

—Todos están en la sala, señorita.

—Gracias —dijo Carlisle. Carlisle me tomó de la mano al notar que yo estaba ansiosa—. Todo va a estar bien, Esme. Relájate.

—Sí, eso espero.

Llegamos a la sala y cuando estábamos en el marco de la puerta, todos —y digo _todos_— nos observaron.

—Buenas noches, familia. —Mis padres se acercaron a nosotros para saludarnos.

—Madre, él es mi novio, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

—Buenas noches, Carlisle —dijeron mis padres al unísono.

—Carlisle, ella es mi madre, Anne Platt y él mi padre, John.

Se saludaron de mano y mis padres me observaron con felicidad. ¿Estaban felices de no verme sola?

—Bueno, cariño, los estábamos esperando para empezar a cenar. Sólo falta tu prima Carmen y su misterioso nuevo novio, pero ellos llegarán tarde, así que empecemos.

Bueno, yo sabía quién era el novio misterioso. Al parecer, Carlisle leyó mi mente y apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo. Lo volteé a ver y le dije con los labios "gracias". Nos dirigimos rumbo al comedor, donde los sirvientes ya tenían todo listo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa donde mi madre nos indicó. El resto de mi familia también se sentó. Puse mi mano en la mesa y Carlisle colocó la suya sobre la mía. Cuando me tocó, me sentí… no sé cómo describir cómo me sentí. Me sentí apoyada. Empezamos a comer cuando mis tías comenzaron a inquirir sobre mí y Carlisle.

—Cariño, dinos, ¿dónde conociste al doctor?

Volteé a ver a Carlisle y él respondió por mí. Realmente explicó cómo nos conocimos, claro, añadiendo uno que otro detalle romántico para que sonara creíble. Y fue creíble, pues mis tías no preguntaron nada más.

Después, la cena se volvió callada. En ese aspecto, como familia carecíamos de sentido navideño. No había risas, chistes ni pláticas, pero esto no incomodó a Carlisle. Él siguió la corriente.

Cuando íbamos en el postre, llegó mi querida prima y su misterioso novio. Carmen lucía muy exuberante, demasiado desesperada para mi gusto.

_¡Sí! ¡Le gané!,_ pensó mi mente. Hice un baile mental para festejar mi primera victoria de la noche. Cuando Carmen presentó a su novio, que _sorpresivamente_ era Alec, mis padres y mis tías estaban confundidos, pero no expresaron sus dudas. Simplemente saludaron a Alec y a Carmen, se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Alec volteó a verme, pero yo me negué a siquiera verlo, así que volteé mi mirada hacia Carlisle. Él notó la razón. Continuamos comiendo en relativo silencio.

Cuando todos habíamos terminado, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al estudio. Carlisle tomó mi mano de nuevo y dejó que los demás continuaran caminando. Nos detuvimos antes de entrar y me vio a los ojos.

—Esme, ¿estás bien?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía con certeza si estaba bien. Si le decía que estaba bien, no me creería. Ni él ni yo misma, así que decidí decirle la verdad.

—No… no lo sé. Sé que me prometí que no me afectaría lo que Alec hiciera, pero para ser honesta, sí me está afectando. No… no quiero estar aquí, no lo soportaré.

Carlisle me vio con una mirada de comprensión.

— ¿Sabes? En el hospital donde trabajo están realizando una fiesta para los pacientes que no pueden dejar el hospital, y claro, los doctores están invitados. De hecho mi hijo está en esa fiesta con su niñera. Se lleva bien con los niños que son pacientes del hospital. Podemos ir ahí, claro, si tú quieres. Ahí va a haber un espíritu navideño inigualable.

— ¿Me llevarías? No hay otra cosa que desee más que pasar una navidad auténtica. Y qué mejor si es lejos de aquí, así que sí. Sí quiero ir. Sólo nos despedimos de mi familia y nos vamos.

—Como tú desees. —Me tomó de la mano de nuevo y entramos al estudio. Cuando todos nos miraron, él habló por mí.

—Sr. y Sra. Platt, nos tenemos que ir. En mi trabajo me comprometí a asistir a la fiesta de navidad, y nos tenemos que ir. Fue un placer conocerlos y gracias por haberme aceptado como parte de su familia —volteó a ver al resto de mi familia—. Que tengan una buena noche, ¡y felices fiestas!

Mientras Carlisle se despedía de mi familia, mis padres me abrazaron. Esperaba que mis tías se negaran a nuestra partida. Supongo que comprendieron el verdadero motivo y no dijeron nada.

—Feliz navidad, cariño. A ti y a Carlisle. Comprendo por qué se quieren ir —cuando dijo esto, volteó a ver a Carmen y a Alec—. Carlisle es un buen hombre. Cuídalo. Felices fiestas.

—Gracias por comprender, madre. Definitivamente es un buen hombre y lo cuidaré. Feliz navidad a ustedes también. Después vendré a visitarlos.

—Adiós, cariño —me dijo mi padre. Carlisle terminó de despedirse de mi familia y yo también me despedí. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirme de mi prima, simplemente la miré con desprecio.

—Feliz navidad, prima. Parece que esta navidad yo gano. Lindo vestido, y Alec, tanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que seas feliz con esta, pero bueno, qué puedes esperar de alguien como ella.

—Supongo que ganas por esta navidad. Y lindo novio. No te encariñes de él, porque sabes que muy pronto será mío.

—En eso estás equivocada. Carlisle nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, y gracias. De no ser por ti, nunca lo hubiera conocido y no hubiera tenido la suerte de no ser su novia. Que tengan una buena noche.

Dicho esto, caminé en dirección a Carlisle, quien ya estaba cerca del a puerta. Carmen tenía un rostro de decepción. Su plan no surtió el efecto que deseaba y no supo qué responderme.

Esta sí resultó ser mi navidad, después de todo.

Tomé el brazo de Carlisle y Kendra nos abrió la puerta.

—Que tengan buena noche.

—Igualmente, Kendra —dije.

Caminamos rumbo al auto de Carlisle. Él me abrió la puerta y partimos rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegamos, él me guió al piso donde era la fiesta. Planeaba sorprender a su hijo, y lo lograría aún más si llegaba con alguien más.

Carlisle reconoció a su hijo y corrió a abrazarlo. Yo lo seguí con una sonrisa. Me detuve un momento y noté que sentía esa felicidad que traía la navidad, algo que yo nunca había sentido realmente. Por un momento, me sentí como una niña, rodeada de felicidad. Veía a las parejas, a las familias. Todas ellas, inmensamente felices, me hicieron desear tener esa felicidad. Eso realmente era la navidad: tener a tu familia contigo y ser felices. No lo que mi familia hacía, pero qué se le podía hacer.

Continué caminando hacia Carlisle y su hijo. Carlisle le decía algo al oído, supongo que le explicaba quién era yo. Cuando llegué con ellos, Carlisle tomó la palabra.

—Eddie, ella es Esme, de quien te hablaba. Ella es una buena amiga mía.

Me incliné para estar a la altura de Eddie.

—Hola, Eddie, soy Esme. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, señorita Esme. Estoy bien, ¿y usted? ¿Va a ser mi nueva madre?

Volteé a ver a Carlisle en un momento de pánico.

—No, Eddie, ella es mi amiga —le explicó. Eddie parpadeó y me miró a los ojos.

—Oh.

—Sí, Eddie. Sólo soy su amiga. Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —le sonreí.

—Papá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos?

—Claro, pequeño. No se alejen mucho.

—Sí, papá. —El pequeño Eddie salió corriendo con sus amigos, lo cual nos dejó a mí y a Carlisle solos.

— ¿Gustas algo? Las enfermeras prepararon pequeños bocadillos.

—Sí, claro. Vamos por ellos.

Fuimos por un par de bocadillos y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa.

— ¿Sabes, Carlisle? Nunca había pasado la navidad así.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En un hospital con un vestido hermoso?

Me reí mientras me sonrojaba.

—No. Me refiero a realmente comprender el significado de la navidad. Para mí, la navidad era sentarme a la mesa con mi familia sin la necesidad de hablar, hacer enojar a mi prima. Nunca tuve una navidad, _navidad._ Recuerdo que de niña, veía las películas de navidad. Los personajes eran tan felices, así que les preguntaba a mis padres por qué nuestras navidades no eran así. Ellos me decían que era porque ellos eran pobres y nosotros ricos. Esa fue su respuesta y me la creí por demasiado tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no importa ser rico o pobre. Es ser feliz con las personas que te rodean, con las que realmente importan. Y esto te lo agradezco a ti. De alguna manera, lograste enseñarme cómo es una navidad real. Gracias —dije con un par de lágrimas en mis ojos. Carlisle me abrazó al ver mis lágrimas.

—De nada, y esta era mi intención. Cuando vi cómo era tu familia, instantáneamente quise traerte aquí. Y dio resultado.

Una canción lenta empezó a sonar de alguna parte y las parejas empezaron a bailar.

—Vamos, Esme. ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

La forma en la que me vio, era diferente. Era…

—Claro, no hay nada que me haría más feliz que bailar.

Me ofreció su mano y caminamos a la pista de baile improvisada. Me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, guardando un poco de distancia. Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ahí, en medio del hospital, en la 'pista de baile' llena de niños y adultos por igual, pude sonreír y no le di importancia a lo demás.


End file.
